


A Way to Live.

by sheridon63



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Abusive Terry Milkovich, Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Sad Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheridon63/pseuds/sheridon63
Summary: As Ian and Mickey navigate the first days of marriage they work towards a better future. Or two good days and a bad one.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	A Way to Live.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading. Please be mindful of the tags. There is no graphic depiction of violence however it is implied. Terry is being terry in this fic so just a warning.

Down to his bones, Ian can feel that it is a good day. He feels it even though, he wakes up an hour early because Mickey is restless and is kicking him in his sleep. Most people would be annoyed by that, but Ian feels the good day so he doesn’t really mind. He looks at his sleeping husband, concerned that he is having a nightmare which often happens when Mickey is restless. Instead, he hears Mickey incoherently sing, “ _Baby you’re a firework._ ” Ian smiles to himself. Mickey is dreaming about their wedding. He kisses Mickey’s cheek and mumbles, “Love you.” before jumping out of bed deciding that he can use his early wake up as an opportunity to go for a run.

He is so glad that Mickey kicked him in the shins this morning because he is reminded of how much he missed running. He loves the way that the rhythm of his feet hitting the pavement aligns with the beating of heart. He misses the way that fresh morning air whips past his face. Most importantly, he misses how he doesn't have to think he just has to put one foot in front of the other.

He finds himself smiling for no reason as he climbs back up the Gallagher steps. His smile disappears, however when he opens the door to the sound of multiple children screaming and crying. As he makes his way to the kitchen Lip yells at him. “Ian? Where have you been? It’s your day.”

“Shit. Sorry.” Ian finishes his walk into the kitchen with a jog. It is his day to watch Franny. Ever since Debbie went to jail it was the responsibility of a member of the Gallagher household to feed Franny breakfast, make her lunch, and walk her to the curb where the school bus would pick her up. Luckily, Franny’s pre-school offers free daycare until six, so whoever’s day it is, has to pick her up and watch her for the rest of the evening. If they find themselves otherwise preoccupied then they would be responsible for trading shifts or finding other arrangements.

Ian totally forgot that it was his day and he is super apologetic because Lip is bouncing a crying Freddie on his knee while trying to talk Franny out of a hunger induced temper tantrum. Ian quickly grabs a pop-tart out of the top shelf and hands it to her. He doesn’t put it in the toaster, Franny doesn’t like it warm. “Do you want to watch Blues Clues?” Ian asks. She nods in response. The temper tantrum has been calmed. She fiddles with the remote and watches the show while she nibbles on her breakfast.

Once she is preoccupied Ian walks back into the kitchen. “Mickey awake?” he asks, wondering if he should bring him a pre-breakfast snack.

“I don’t know. He’s your husband.” Lip responds.

Ian nods then yells, “Holler if Franny needs anything!” before running up the stairs two steps at a time. In the room he finds that Mickey is indeed awake but he hasn't gotten out of bed yet. He is scrolling through his phone. However, when Ian enters the room he stops to look up at him. The look says, “ _Where were you? I hate waking up alone._ ”

Mickey didn’t even say anything and yet Ian still defends himself, “You were the one kicking me in my sleep.” He always knows exactly what Mickey is thinking. Mickey just rolls his eyes and goes back to playing on his phone. When Ian leans down to kiss him Mickey doesn’t let him. “You reek of sweat,” he defends. 

Ian guesses that was true, he was just on a run.

“I’m gonna go shower.” Reminded of the toddler down the stairs, he asks, “Can you make Franny lunch, and walk her to the curb?”

Mickey nods. “Why is it when it’s your turn to watch Franny it actually means it’s my turn?” But he gets out of bed and makes his way downstairs without any further protest. Before he disappears down the stairs, Ian calls after him,“Thank you! I love you!” Mickey waves his hand at him dismissively.

In the shower Ian is singing and dancing. He is humming along to songs that he doesn’t even know he knows. The water is so refreshing. When he gets back to his room he is a little disappointed that Mickey is still downstairs but he figures it is kinda his fault so he has no room to be. Plus it means that he can listen to whatever he wants, without any sort of arguments from Mickey, who exclusively listens to 80’s dads bands. He puts on “Dreams” as opposed to his usual mix of Hozier, Frank Ocean, and Daniel Caesar. All of which Mickey detests. He starts to comb through his wet hair.

“What the fuck is this shit.” Mickey announces his presence by referring to the music. Ian smiles at him, and this time Mickey lets him kiss him. 

"It’s Fleetwood Mac Mickey.”

“Yes, I know who it is. Why are you listening to it?” Mickey starts to go through their dresser next to Ian looking for a clean work shirt.

“It’s good.”

“Are we at a picnic? Are you about to get drunk on two sips of wine like the pussies who listen to this shit?”

“Shut up.” Mickey chuckles a bit, then they continue getting dressed. Ian can see, out of the corner of his eye, Mickey bopping his head to the rhythm. He smiles because Mickey, despite his relentless tough guy presence, likes the music. They flit around the room doing various tasks to prepare themselves for the day but eventually Ian interrupts,“Franny go okay?”

“Same shit, man. She misses her mom.” Ian doesn’t think about the fact of how much Mickey notices Franny’s needs and feelings.

Mickey’s shift doesn’t start until later but they still have breakfast together. Ian has eggs and he tries to give some to Mickey because he eats cereal literally everyday. Mickey says he hates eggs (wich Ian knows is not true but he figures that Mickey must really like his cereal) and sticks to his cereal. They talk about their plans for the day. They are gonna go watch the Red Sox's game at Kev and V’s house after work. After breakfast Mickey walks with Ian to the bus station because he has the time. They kiss goodbye before Mickey turns around and goes home where he watches a little TV before work.

Ian barely makes it to pick up Franny and he has to take her back to the station so he can finish up some paperwork. But they come home soon, and Mickey’s all ready to go watch the game. At their neighbor’s house the kids play with each other in the corner while the two respective couples lounge on the couch. It’s a perfect picture of what married friends do with each other. Ian’s got his arm thrown around Mickey’s shoulders and Mickey is playing with Ian’s hands because he needs something to do with his hands while watching TV. Ian smiles softly at the feeling of Mickey’s fingers gently lingering on his ring. Ian knows that Mickey feels the ring to remind himself that their marriage is real and not just a figure of his imagination. Mickey goes to pass Ian’s fingers back and forth like he’s counting them. Ian knows it's because he's trying to make sure that Ian’s a real person. Ian squeezes his shoulder to say _“I’m right here. You don’t have to worry._ ”

They tuck Franny into bed together, Ian lingers behind to read her a story. When he comes back Mickey is already asleep so Ian just tightly wraps his arms around him and hooks his chin on Mickey’s shoulder before drifting off to sleep.

Not to be repetitive, but it really was a good day.

*****

Of course not every day can be the perfect picture of domestic bliss. This morning Ian wakes up, as the alarm goes off but he finds himself in an empty bed. Normally that wouldn’t be concerning but, today there are a couple of circumstances that make the situation concerning.

The first of which being last night Mickey came home well past midnight and when Ian asked where he had been he barely mumbled, “With my cousins.” When Ian tried to reach for him he just turned around making it clear he wanted to be left alone.

The second circumstance is, out of the corner of his eye he can spot blood on the corner of the pillow where Mickey likes to rest his hands while sleeping.

The combination of Mickey being with his family and blood typically only meant one thing: Terry.

Liam comes, knocking. “Mickey’s been in the bathroom for like twenty minutes.” He informs Ian. 

"Use the downstairs one.” Ian snaps.

“I need to brush my teeth before school, and Tami needs tampons. There aren’t any in the downstairs bathroom.” Liam explains.

Ian doesn't really give a shit, he has a lot more concern for his husband. He wants to tell Liam to give him his space, that he’s upset. He wants to tell Liam that Mickey’s a human being who feels emotion too. But he knows that Liam won’t understand, most everyone thinks Mickey’s just a tough guy. They don’t know what he’s been through. Besides, it would be hard to explain without knowing many details himself.

“I’ll get him out, just give me a second okay?” Liam nods then disappears.

Gallaghers and friends normally have the courtesy of knocking but Ian knows that if he knocks Mickey will just lock the door as a reply. So he quickly passes the bathroom threshold and closes the door before leaning back against it. He finds Mickey shaving. He watches nervously because Mickey is holding an incredibly sharp razor extremely close to his face, and his hands are shaking.

“You’re gonna cut yourself.”

“Fuck you Gallagher.” Mickey retorts. Ian sighs, he wants nothing more than to take the razor from Mickey’s hands and shave for him but he knows Mickey won’t take kindly to that, especially right now.

He figures he can only talk about the elephant in the room. “You with your dad last night?”

No response, just the sound of razor scratching skin. The mention of Terry sets Mickey on edge and a couple seconds later he drops the razor in the sink. Ian rushes forward to take it before Mickey has a chance. “Mickey,” he says gently, “you’re going to cut yourself.” Mickey just nods and sits back on the toilet. Ian starts to shave where Mickey just finished.

“I told you I was with my cousins.” Mickey says probably because he doesn’t like the worried look on Ian’s face.

“They come home with bloody knuckles too?” It comes out kind of like an accusation. He doesn’t mean for it to, it’s just Ian wants to know so many things. But for right now he’ll settle for literally just knowing what happened.

“None of your fucking business.”

“It is my fucking business if you go back to prison or end up dead, Mick! We’re married in case you forgot.” Ian finishes the shave job. It was pretty quick because Mickey had already shaved most of it off already. He practically throws the razor back on the shelf.

“I’m not going to prison, okay? I promise.” That doesn't make Ian feel any better. Terry can still come after him.

Ian gives up on trying to figure out what happened. If Mickey wants to tell him he will. “Will you at least let me look at them.” Ian points to Mickey’s bloodied and bruised knuckles. Mickey wants to resist, Ian can tell, but he instead just nods. “Cool. Let’s go Liam wants to fucking brush his teeth.” He leads him back to their room and cleans his knuckles. He tries to make trivial jokes, wanting Mickey to smile. Mickey doesn’t

Downstairs there is a lot of commotion. In the center of it, is Mickey staring blankly at his coffee. When the baby starts crying Mickey clenches his fist. Ian wants him to look up at him so he can silently ask if he is okay but Mickey only looks at his coffee. When the door bangs open Mickey flinches in fear. Ian knows he’s scared and who he’s scared of, it’s not the cartel.

Ian wishes that he didn’t have to work that day so he can go visit Mickey at his work and maybe bring him an Orange Julius. But he has to so he just bounces his leg nervously in the passenger seat of the rig. He looks out the window looking at every black-haired man he sees. Any one of them could be Mickey crying out for help with a knife lodged into his heart. He doubts that if Mickey got into a fight with Terry and got out, Terry would just let him walk free the next day. He holds his breath every time they get a call and hopes to god that it never matches Mickey’s description. The hours slowly tick by, he just wants to get home.

Luckily, he never gets that call but that doesn’t mean that somebody else didn’t.

And, Ian, so badly wants to get his brothers and a baseball bat and knock on the Milkovich door. But nothing is confirmed. A strong hunch is not enough to go to prison for Ian decides.

When he gets home Mickey’s not there, but a text message does confirm that he is not dead.

 **Mickey- Gonna grab a beer.** **Be home soon.**

Ian considers asking Carl if he can have any of his weed, but he knows that he can get randomly drug tested by his PO, so he just goes up to their room and pulls out Mickey’s cigarettes. He sits on his bed, back against the wall, and tries to not think about anything. He doesn’t think he can think until Mickey’s in his bed where Terry can’t get him. 

Fortunately, Mickey comes home relatively soon. Ian lets out a shaky sigh of relief when he sees him in their bedroom doorway. Mickey nodes in acknowledgment like he knows what Ian is thinking. He sits down next to him and grabs the cigarette from Ian’s hand and takes a hit.

“I wasn’t with my dad. You can stop worrying.” Ian looks at him pointedly, not completely satisfied with his answer, but still relieved.

“So where were you?”

“My cousins needed help. Bad drug deal.” All the relief that Ian felt when Mickey told him he wasn't with his dad disappears. Mickey really can’t be getting involved in this.

“You almost went back to prison or got yourself a target on your back, for what? Your cousin's bad drug deal!” Ian asks incredulously.

“They needed help. What was I supposed to do, say no?” Mickey defends. Ian is being hypocritical because if any one of his siblings asked him for any type of help, no matter what, he would do it no questions asked. But Mickey ‘s relationship with his cousins is different than Ian’s and his siblings.

It is also what Ian loves most about Mickey. He is such a good person down to his bones. He will go the distance, all you have to do is ask, as long as you have any sort of significance in his life.

Ian sighs. He knows that it isn't his place to tell Mickey what to do with his family, he can only support his decision.

“Just, if you’re going to risk going to prison can you just tell me next time?” Mickey nods before taking another drag from the cigarette.

“I’m not gonna go to prison. Okay, dickhead?” He lets out the smoke and looks at his hands. He still seems as scared as he was this morning. He doesn't flinch when Freddie starts crying in the next room but he does look at the door with careful eyes. “But you’re right. Being around my cousins, hearing them talk about him, reminded me that he’s still out there. I almost forgot.” Mickey doesn’t stop looking at the door.

Ian doesn’t know what to say. He knows nothing he can say will make the situation much better because they are just words. He won’t say, “I won’t let anything happen to you.” because it’s a promise he doesn’t know if he can keep. Mickey won’t believe him anyway and then he will only resent him for lying. However he doesn’t want to sit in silence either so he just mutters, “Bastard belongs in prison.” Mickey, hums his agreement even though it’s an obvious fact that they both have known for a long time.

They’ve only been in bed for about ten minutes, neither of them able to sleep, before Ian speaks. “I don’t want to lose you.”

Mickey turns around in Ian’s arms so he’s facing him. Ian can see tears forming at the corners of Mickey’s eyes so he quickly moves to wipe the tears and kiss the corner of his eyes.

“I don’t want to go.”

****

Now, Mickey is constantly on edge.

Ian watches from the window, sometimes, Mickey doing a sort of run-walk up the sidewalk from the bus stop, constantly looking over his shoulder. When he gets inside he locks the door immediately. He never used to do that before. He always had a “let them come”'attitude. Ian pretends he was watching the TV and not the window when he walks through the door. He cringes when Mickey grumbles “fine” when asked about his day because it obviously was not fine.

Mickey muscles never relax now, not even in his sleep. Every time someone suggests going to a public place, he finds an excuse to stay behind and the excuse is always bullshit. But he hates being alone, he can’t sleep unless Ian is there. Even when Ian is there his sleep is light, often waking up in a cold sweat.

Ian want’s to do more to help. He kisses Mickey longer in the morning and holds him extra tight at night. He never takes the evening shifts anymore so he can be home when Mickey comes home. He promises Lip that he would watch Fred whenever he wants if he took his days to watch Franny. He told Carl he would buy him a gun if he took Mickey’s. It’s never enough. Ian wonders if he should just kill Terry. The thought of being in prison without Mickey stops him every time. It is selfish but he just can’t bring himself to do it.

“This is no way to live.” Ian grumbles to himself after watching Mickey nervously walk down the block towards the bus stop.

****

One day Terry does get him. Ian barely remembers that day. He remembers he was watching Franny, because it was his day off and Mickey was at work, when he got that phone call. He remembers running around frantically searching for something to do with his niece, he was forced to stay at the house until Liam came home. He spent too much money on an Uber because the bus and the train would take too long. He remembers cringing at the sounds of his shoes squeaking on the vinyl hospital floor. He doesn’t remember the initial shock of seeing Mickey’s lifeless body. But he does remember reaching out and hating the cold feeling of Mickey’s hand. He remembers being proud when the nurse said “Mr. Gallagher, '' in reference to Mickey, all official like. It’s true, he is no longer a Milkovich.

And because he is a Gallagher, and most of the other Gallaghers saw his lifeless body, they eventually did get the baseball bat and knock on Terry’s door while Mickey lay unconscious in the hospital. Terry never bothers Mickey again. They didn’t kill him, that option should be left for Mickey.

Mickey woke up, no major physical damage

. ****

Eventually, Mickey starts to relax more. Today, Ian wakes up early again, his bladder bothering him, but he is pinned to the bed because Mickey is sleeping on his chest.

“Mickey” Ian whispers softly.

When there was no response he tries again,“Miiiiiccckkkeeey.” This time he can hear a sound coming from Mickey’s mouth but it is not coherent.

“Mickey Mickey Mickey” He rapidly says, the need to piss grows.

“What.” Mickey tiredly snaps.

“I need to pee. Get up.” He says shaking Mickey’s shoulders.

“No you don’t.” Mickey’s position remains the same.

“How would you know? Come on I really need to piss.”

“Nope.” Mickey is an annoying shit sometimes.

“I’m going to pee all over you if you don’t get up.” Ian announces proudly.

“Sure you will, tough guy.”

Ian slams his head back against the pillow and groans in frustration. Giving up, he figures he can hold it. There are worse things than being Mickey’s human teddy bear.

When the alarm clock does go off, Mickey does let up and let Ian go. When he comes back from actually peeing and taking a shower Mickey is fast asleep again.

“Mickey, we have work. Get up.” He says while finishing drying his hair.

Franny excitingly bounces into the room. “Uncle Ian!” She hugs his legs and he picks her up and twirls her around, none of their actions awaking Mickey.

“What’s up Munchkin?” He sets her back down, and she looks wearily at Mickey.

“There’s something I want to tell you, but Uncle Mickey should hear too.” She’s looking at Ian like it is impossible to just wake him up.

“Can you wake him up for me? He has to be at work soon.”

“Okay!” In an act of childish brilliance she starts jumping on the bed next to Mickey. “Uncle Mickey, Uncle Mickey.” Mickey stirs at the feeling of a bouncing mattress. “Guess what.”

“What?” Mickey says sleepily.

“I start kindergarten today. I am all grown up.” Of course Ian and Mickey already know this, the stress of having to explain to her new school how Franny’s mom is in prison and she doesn’t technically have a legal guardian in her home and yet she is safe and looked after, still weighing on their minds. Ian’s congrats are followed by Mickey’s sleepy “Congrats, kid” his eyes are still closed.

Franny continues jumping. “No! No more kid. I’m grown up now. Okay, Uncle Mickey?”

“Mkay.” Mickey grumbles probably not aware of what he is agreeing too. Ian really needs to change so when Mickey opens his eyes to look at him Ian pleads to take her out of the room.

Mickey hastily gets up. “Come on kid, I’ll make you breakfast.”

“Hey, I thought we agreed no more calling me kid.”

Mickey makes an all knowing noise. “The day you turn fifty is the day I stop calling you kid."

“But you just promised!” she protests which Mickey ignores.

They exit the room and in the hallway Ian can hear “Who's supposed to take you to the bus stop today?”

“Lip.”

“Let’s not bother Lip. I’ll do it.”

Mickey comes back not too long after. He’s smiling a little. He starts to talk about how excited Franny is for her first day of school, when Ian pushes him up against the wall and starts to kiss him because Mickey’s affinity for Franny is too damn cute. Mickey’s breathy moans that he makes in response only encourage Ian. But eventually Mickey pushes him off. Ian knows it’s for good reason but he can’t help but be disappointed.

“One day, we’re gonna earn enough money where we can go on vacation. Somewhere nice by the beach. And then I’m going to just have to spend all day fucking you.”

Mickey looks at him incredulously. “If we ever got together the money to go on a real vacation you would spend the whole time fretting about how the money should be put to our non-existent kid’s college fund.”

Ian knows he's not wrong, but a guy can dream. “We will have enough money for a cushy college fund and a nice vacation.” Ian announces proudly. Isn’t that why he is going to work now, so he can have those things with Mickey. He knows realistically that they don't make enough money for that, and tuition prices will only rise, but the possibility excites him.

“I think that us creating a cushy college funds sets an expectation that they have to go to college so we will not have both. I like vacation.”

“We can save the money and then give it to them, when they are eighteen, to spend how they want Mickey.” Ian points out and he’s so smiley. They are discussing their future like it’s a sure probability that they’re gonna be a real family with kids. It’s everything he’s ever wanted, right in front of him.

They finish changing and they make their way downstairs. “How are we gonna afford both.” Mickey points out sadly. The mood changes, Mickey is still very hesitant about the whole kid thing.

“Do you want to be a security guard forever?” Ian asks. He doesn’t think that, that is what Mickey wants that at all, he thinks it’s what Mickey’s settling for.

“If it keeps me out of trouble.”

“No, seriously. Lot’s of things can keep you from trouble, Mick. You just have to choose it.” Ian doesn’t know if that’s entirely true but he thinks it can be.

“Not much you can do without a high school diploma.”

Ian rolls his eyes. Mickey can be such a pessimist. “You can get your GED. Come on Mick, just humor me.”

Mickey puts down his spoon and licks his lips. He shyly looks at Ian before saying, “I’ve been helping Liam with his math homework. It's not so bad. I’m good with numbers and things and I-”

“- You want to be a teacher!” Ian interrupts. Mickey glares at him for being so excited, but Ian didn’t care he was beaming. It was all falling into place.

“Yeah well, no need to get all excited. It’s not like it’s actually gonna happen.”

“Mick, it totally can. Like you could take the GED. I know you would pass. And then you could go to a community college and transfer into a state school. I know you can do it.” The look on Mickey’s face is hard to read, nevertheless, Ian can tell he’s trying not to get his hopes up.

“It’s not that simple. And how am I going to pay for all this.” Ian waves his hand around like it was no big deal. “I’ll pick up some extra shifts.” Ian states. Mickey scoffs because it’s a lot more money than “extra shifts.”

“Mick, will you at least think about it?”

“Fine.” Maybe he’s just saying it to make Ian happy or maybe he sees more for himself.

Ian orders a GED study book on his phone during his lunch break and he can’t wait to show Mickey. He whistles during work which he probably shouldn’t do because he is an EMT and his patients didn’t quite appreciate it.

When he gets home Mickey is on the back steps smoking a cigarette. Ian sits down on the step above him and Mickey silently hands him his own cigarette. The sun is setting and the sky is pink. It’s beautiful, but Ian can’t help feeling a sadness as he looks at it. The sky shouldn’t be that pink, damned pollution. He can’t really see but Mickey’s head is tilted up and it looks like he’s looking at the sky too. Ian wonders what he’s thinking. Ian’s thinking that Mickey’s like the sky. He’s beautiful but too many bad things have happened to him that shouldn’t have. But he can see Mickey’s cheeks, he is smiling.

Ian remembers being a teenager lying in bed wondering what “fucked for life” meant. There was a short time where he made it all about himself, thinking “fucked for life” meant that they could never be together in a real way. But then they started working together and he felt a melancholic pang in his chest. He knew Mickey was smart, he could tell by the way he looked at the receipt system that Kash had and fixed it, he fixed the display system too. He could do good things with his life. Soon he would learn how good Mickey’s person was too and how Terry tried to take the goodness from him but it was still there. It made Ian upset that Mickey thought he was condemned to a life of shitty jobs and nothing else. He tried to make him see otherwise but Mickey wouldn’t let him.

Mickey, once while he was high on good weed, admitted that he has more good days than he ever thought would be possible.

Looking at Mickey he thinks, “more than expected” is not good enough. Maybe twice a month, Mickey will wake up in a cold sweat about something that happened in prison, or with the cartel in Mexico, or his childhood. Ian can only scoop him into his arms and whisper “it’s okay” into his temple and hope for the best. He looks at the back of Mickey’s head once more.

“What are you thinking about?” He asks because Mickey won’t stop looking at the sky.

“I want to be a teacher.” he says like he’s so certain. The thing is, he is certain.

“I want you to be happy, Mick.”

Mickey situations himself between Ian’s legs.

“It’s going to be hard.”

“Yeah.” Ian agrees.

Mickey has bad days, Ian has them too. That’s not important. The important part is that Mickey is having more good days than bad. That’s not enough, but it’s a start. Mickey is gonna become a teacher, Ian is gonna continue to be an EMT. Terry is not going to bother them. They are going to save enough money to go on vacation, and maybe some money for their kids if they want to go to college. Hopefully, soon, there will be no bad days. It’s going to be hard. But soon the domestic bliss that they only thought is real in movies will be theirs. For now, all they can do is help each other through the bad days, that makes it not so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading. Just a few notes. Yes technically I know that Mickey can't become a teacher because he has a felony conviction but a girl can dream. The second one is I couldn't decide if Mickey actually wants to kill Terry or not so I'm going to leave that up to interpretation.


End file.
